The Love They Both Felt
by DarkMinds
Summary: They had to tell each other. They had to let one another know what they both felt. first Bones FF slightly OOC...


The Love They Both Felt.  
_**A/N: I had to write this. Their UST is getting to me... Like David said in the commentary to Two Bodies in the Lab, they should just go at it up against the wall. Yes... he did say that... and Emily agreed. Hope you enjoy this little one-shot... Oh, some of you X-Files fans may have seen me on the X-files page... I happen to write there too! Just letting you know, I am still alive, just so you know. I'd like to thank Kevin, my muse (yes I named my muse Kevin!) He let me write this! And Kevin would like to say a big "I Love You" to his owner's friend's muse... She knows who she is!  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I suck and now I am sad. Give me a cookie or David Boreanaz, and I'm happpppy! **_

Temperance Brennan knew she had fallen hard for Seely Booth. She had known this for a while but denied it. But she knew that now after 3 years she could not deny her burning love for the six foot something FBI man in standard issue body armour. Booth was always there for her, after a bad break-up, after she was kidnapped, when her father and Russ left for the second time in her life and when Sully left. Seely Booth was always there to pick up the pieces after the aftermath. And he always put them right back together in the right order ready to do it over and over again as much as she needed and Tempe hated being that dependent on some one. She had to tell him how she felt, she was going to have to let him all the way in.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Seely Booth was in love, he recognised the feeling and knew that he had never ever loved anyone else as much as he loved Temperance Brennan. She lightened his dark days and helped him battle those little demons that he had floating around. Temperance was the only one who could cheer him up after Parker went back to his mothers or when his mother denied him his visitation. He told her things from his time about the time he spent with the army that he always found to hard telling Rebecca or even his own family. Not since junior high had he laid awake thinking about a woman. He knew he had to tell her his feelings and he knew he had to let her into is heart.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth walked into Bones' office with confidence. Unlike most days it was one of many things he was lacking. The door was closed which meant she was hard at work. He just stood up straight took in a breath of confidence and knocked, exhaling as soon as she said come in.  
"Hey there Bones, how are you this fine morning?"  
"I'm ok Booth and yourself?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Sorry, not to be rude or anything, but ah do we have a case?"  
"No... I just came to ask you something... but I see your busy, I'll come back."  
"Wait... what did you want to ask me?"  
"Oh... um I wanted to talk to you about something... but it's more of a conversation to be had in private and not at work, you know?"  
"Ok, so tonight maybe? We could talk over Wong Foo's?"  
"Sure... I'll get the food and you meet me at my place at 8?"  
"Sure, works for me. See you then. Bye Booth." Bones said quickly going back to her work.  


Booth walked out and went back to his SUV and back to work. Now he had to figure out a way to tell her without getting his ass kicked.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth left work earlier than he should have. His place was a mess and he wanted to clean it up a bit. But it wasn't entirely his fault. Booth had had Parker for the weekend and they had fun playing cops and robbers. The only reason Parker wanted to play the game was because he wanted to be just like his dad.  
After 2 and half hours he had finally finished. All he had to do now he had to get himself cleaned up, Bones would be there in forty five minutes and he smelled of pine fresh and Windex and for what he had planned, he wanted to smell a bit more appealing than house hold cleaner. He went into his bedroom and gathered a pair of dark jeans and a button up long sleeved shirt. As he went to place his clothes on his bed, he realised he hadn't ordered anything from Wong Foo's yet. So he quickly dialled the number and Sid didn't have to write down the order as he already knew what they should have. He then went into his bathroom and jumped in the shower, washing the dust from his hair. Booth then stepped out into the steam filled room and wrapped a towel around his lower half as he covered his face in white frothy shaving cream. He emerged not ten minutes later and wandered into his room to get changed. The clock said 7.55pm when he had finally finished getting ready. He sat down turning on his TV hoping to catch a bit of the game before Bones arrived, but as he did so the door bell rang and he got up to answer it thinking the food had arrived. To his mistake, it was not Sid's delivery boy but Bone's herself. Booth glanced up and down admiring the tight fitting jeans and loose yet forming blue top she wore. He couldn't help but look, she didn't notice as she was doing the same with Booth. Seely opened the door wider granting Tempe's entry. She walked over to his couch and sat down as he got them both a beer and some utensils to eat with when the food arrived. As booth was handing her, her beer his doorbell sounded once again. He knew it was the food.  
'Turn the TV on if you want.' Booth said walking away.  
So Tempe fiddled with the remote and quickly found the discovery channel. Booth returned with both arms full of paper bags, he sat it on his coffee table as he went to grab two plates from his cupboard. When Booth returned he found that Bones had already lifted out and organised the containers, so being the perfect gentleman he was, he let her choose first.  
They sat in an awkward silence. Booth too nervous to speak and Bones' lack of personal skills wasn't too much help either. Once they finished, Bones helped booth clear up and wash the dishes.  
'Would you like another beer?' Booth offered as they finished up.  
'Thank you.'  
Then there was more silence and Bones couldn't take it.  
'Oh um so how's Parker?'  
'I had him for the weekend. I took him to the zoo. He loved it. I even let a clown paint his face.' Booth said puffing out his chest a little.  
'Oh I'm proud! Great progress! And no urge to shoot him?'  
'Oh there was an urge to shoot him I had my gun in my ankle holster... I was pretty close tho.'  
All Bones could do was laugh.  
Booth laughed along with her, happy she was laughing. Booth then let out a long sigh.  
'What's wrong Booth?'  
'I am avoiding the real reason I told you to come here. But I need to say it and all I need you to do is to not interrupt until I am done.' He said softly.  
'Are you alright? Is it your health? Are they sending you back to the war?'  


'No, nothing like that. It's... well for a long while now... I have come to realise something. Something I just brushed away thinking it was nothing. But now it can't be ignored. It's too strong to be ignored.'  
'What are you talking about?'  
'I uh... I am in love with you. I don't know when it happened, I just know it's there. You are beautiful, smart, talented, brilliant and fun to be with. I can't stop thinking of you. You're the first person I think of as I wake up and the last one as I go to sleep. When I am not with you I think about what you doing. When Parker had his face painted by the clown, you were the only one I wanted to tell. My only dreams are of you. It's all you. When I look into those gorgeous blue eyes my heart beats so fast. This is what you do to me.' Booth finished taking Tempe's hand and placing it on the left side of his chest. She felt his heart slamming against his rib cage and could help feeling the same thing. Booth slowly lent down to press his lips against hers, but she pulled away slowly. Booth looked at her with a mix of shock and disappointment, but that was all soon washed away when a small reassuring smile spread across her face as she began to speak.  
'Booth... No, Seely. It would be stupid of me to say I don't feel the same way. The fact that you know my life and are always facing the dramatics I go though each day and still come back ready for more tells me that you truly do love me. Until just then I had no idea what those feeling where I was having, you described them so thoroughly. You are the only one I think of, when I am hunched over a dead body I am wishing I am with you. That never happened before, I have always been so immersed in the job I love to love somebody else. And for me to be thinking of you while I work scares me just a little. The thing is, I am afraid. Being in love is something I never thought possible of me and you have changed that. You have changed so much of me and I love you completely for it.'  
'Then show me you love me. Please show me.'  
Tempe gave a sweet smile as her blue eyes flickered and stared into the brown eyes of Seely. She quickly closed the space between them and kissed him softly as he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her middle and hers flew quickly to his shoulders as she held onto him for support. The kiss that they were sharing was turning her knees to Jell-O. His were doing the same so he backed up towards is couch and fell backwards pulling Brennan on top of himself. The kiss was getting more and more passionate as the minutes rolled by until the both succumbed to the need for oxygen.  
'Babe that was the best damned kiss I have ever had.'  
'Let me show you more... stud.'  
Booth's eyes grew wide and he smiled.  
'Wow! I never pinned thought of you as giving pet names. I like it. No actually I love it.'  
'Mhmm. Well you are very...' Temperance trailed her eyes over his body and she bit her bottom lip. 'Studly'. She finished with a cheeky smirk. Booth at once enveloped his lips with hers and sucked gently at her bottom lip enjoying her moans of approval immensely. Bones pulled away slowly and looked at him through adoring eyes. They leaned their foreheads together and closed their eyes enjoying the new found intimacy. Booth slowly brought his arms around Bones' waist loosely as her hand rested comfortably on his pectoral muscles. They would never get sick of this.

Voila!

_**Reviews make Kevin happy! And when Kevin is happy Kevin allows me to write! So make Kevin happy! PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEE! Kevin is giving you guys a Charm Smile. But it is nowhere near as hot as Booth's is!**_


End file.
